


Stolen

by Flappybirds1stLabia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Convictstuck alternate universe. masturbation, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Relationships, Orgasm Denial, cuddly sex, threesomes.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flappybirds1stLabia/pseuds/Flappybirds1stLabia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and your future has just been stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. I did NOT come up with this alternate universe, someone on tumblr did idfk who I will give them credit once I find the blog again. Based off of a fanart (that I do NOT own) that will be added later.

Twenty years. Twenty years of your life, gone, by word of the jury, the judge's executive decision. Your senior year. Gone. Your first car. Gone. Your childish dream of becoming a master prankster, hunting ghosts, ever evading the wicked batterwitch, dissipated. Your future in school, your love life, the majority of your young adult life stripped away. Gone as fast as your father, his death unfairly blamed on you, evidence deliberately tampered with to point suspicions at the victim's only family. Whoever had done it, the criminal that managed to take a man's life with no motive, then go as far as to blame the victim's son, destroyed the life of an innocent sixteen year old boy.  
Now, you, John Egbert, face the blame for your father's murder, and will spend a time longer than the sum of your life to make up for it. You've been wronged by the system, wrong by a stranger, yet, you can't help the guilt that settles over your cloud of mourning and depression. "I'm so, so very proud of you, son." Your father's loving praise floods over you, piercing your heart in the worst of ways. You'll never truly be able to make him proud, now. He's gone, and you may as well be.


End file.
